Wildlife: alternate scene ending oneshot
by BlackParadise
Summary: Different ending to the famous scene, not exactly a happy story. Oneshot


Don't own 'em... if only. Just a short story, had to get it out of my system.

Different ending to bedroom scene where Tybor isn't an undercover cop.

WILDLIFE

"Are you ready for me daddy?" Olivia said when exiting the bathroom half naked.  
Elliot didn't know what the hell hit him, he was so confused.

Out of the blue there were 2 men pointing a gun at him shoving him into the bedroom and suddenly there was his partner walking towards him halfnaked. He was a little embarrassed by her appearance but he also felt a little scared, because those men were not to be messed with. If they doubted their act for only a minute they wouldn't hesitate to kill them both.

Elliot did his best not to look at his partner's beautiful body coming closer and closer. "Oooh didn't know we were havin' a party, that's $100 to watch $250 to join... each" she said playing the hooker part to the best of her abilities. She hugged Elliot tight and he absolutely loved the feel of her pressed against him. Her skin felt so warm and soft and she smelled so good. Ofcourse he knew it was so very wrong, but he couldn't help himself. He could also sense the awkwardness Olivia was having.

Never before had she taken off her clothes in front of more then one man. Now there were 3 men looking at her body. One of them being her best friend and partner for 11 years. She tried not to blow her cover, she knew they wouldn't hesitate to kill them. So she tried to push the feeling of total embarrassment as far away as she could.

Elliot played along "a guy's gotta eat huh?!" he said.  
"You got good taste I'll give you that" Tybor said to Elliot while eyeing Olivia. "Get her out of here" Bushido said angry. "Why so tense" Olivia said to her partner while looking him in the eye.  
"Mmm not tonight" Elliot said desperately trying to think of a way to get her out of here unharmed.  
"Well guess what you still gotta pay" Olivia said convincing. Her arms were still hanging around his neck, and Elliot tried his best to focus on the situation in stead of this beautiful woman clinging to him.

Tybor walked over and grabbed Olivia by her arm. He ushered her towards the bedroom exit, but when Bushido took another look at her as they were passing him, he grabbed her by the other arm and yanked her back. Tybor lost his hold on her and wondered what just happened. Olivia stood before Bushido while he eyed her up and down. It made her feel really uncomfortable and as she made eye contact with him she saw nothing, just dark pools.  
Not emotions no nothing, he made her shiver slightly.

His hold on her arm was painful but she tried not to react. "On second thought, maybe you should stay" Bushido said while stroking Olivia's cheek. "You are very beautiful". As soon as Elliot heard what he said alarm bells started going off in his head. "No really guys it's fine, let her go" "I'll make it up to her another time" Elliot did his best to laugh a little and make it sound believable.

Bushido was still holding Olivia's arm when he looked at Elliot "Maybe you didn't hear me Mike, if I say she stays, she stays". He sounded very threatening and both Olivia and Elliot were running out of options. Elliot's fake smile immediately faded.  
Bushido shoved Olivia back into Elliot's arms. Elliot catched her as she stumbled into his arms. Olivia's face had now turned white, and didn't really know what to do next. Bushido reached inside his pocket and took out a couple of hundred dollar bills. He threw them onto the bed. Elliot and Olivia looked at them land on the bed. "This should be enough to give us one hell of a show, so please" Bushido smiled as he pointed at the bed. "Ah come on guys" Elliot smiled a little. "I can't do this with you two looking".

Tybor then walked up to them grabbed Olivia by her hair and pulled her away from Elliot. He shoved his gun under her chin. Olivia winced from the painful hold on her hair. "Well if you're not up for this, then I'll gladly take over from you". "No wait!" Elliot immediately reacted. "Okay, okay I was just kidding" Elliot continued. Tybor continued to look Elliot in the eye as he released Olivia. She immediately stepped back with Elliot. She rubbed her head gently, as she continued to back up. Tybor stepped back next to Bushido and waited for them to get started.

Elliot took Olivia in his arms and looked into her eyes. She looked scared, but tried to hide it as much as she could. "What now" Elliot whispered in her ear as he was pretending to nuzzle her neck.  
Olivia kept eye contact with him while she started roaming her hands across his broad chest. Elliot understood what she was getting at and started caressing her bare sides. He knew he really wasn't supposed to in a situation like this, but he really enjoyed the feel of her body. Being so close to Elliot made Olivia feel a little saver, though she could still feel the hungry eyes of the other men roaming over her body. There was no way she was getting out of this, so she had to take it to the next step. She could not believe she was doing this. But if they find out she's not who she says she is, it's gonna cost her her life. And Elliot's too, she was not about to let him get killed over something she did or didn't do.

She started kissing his neck as her hands continued to explore his chest. His warm hands stroked her back and she actually enjoyed the way it felt. She never thought she would react this way to the touch of her partner and best friend. "Get on with it already" Tybor said getting bored with the stroking.

They remained still for a second, and then Elliot reached for the button of her jeans. Olivia's nerves were all over the place, her thoughts were racing 'what about Kathy, what about the kids, oh god'  
He unbuttoned her jeans and slid it down her long shaped legs. Elliot could not help but admire the beautiful sight in front of him. He took her by the hand and she let him guide her to the bed.

He eased her down on it and soon followed her.  
He eased himself on top of her and pulled the covers partially over them. He then kissed her neck again as he whispered "we can fake it, they won't know" Olivia none the less, was getting very uncomfortable. And just as he finished his sentence, Bushido walked up and yanked the covers off of them. "That is not what I paid the money for Mike". This was getting way out of hand.

They actually had to go through with this or their cover would be blown, and they would both be dead. But both Elliot and Olivia just couldn't get themselves to do it. Elliot has always had a deep deep love for his partner, but with a wife and kids he never acted on it. And Olivia always had a soft spot for Elliot but for the same reason as Elliot never acted on it. Making love to eachother would be something they both dreamed of for a long time but not like this, they just couldn't do it. Elliot sighed "look, can't you see she's frightened" "Can't we just let her go?" He asked turning his head to face Bushido.

Bushido took a step towards the bed "You're a weak man Mike... or should I say detective stabler" And before Elliot even registered what he just said Bushido shoved his gun to Elliot's temple and held his other arm across his throat. Elliot immediately threw his hands to the arm grabbing his throat. He was having difficulty breathing. Bushido pulled him backwards off the bed, off of Olivia. All this happened so fast that Olivia hardly had time to react. She was still lying on top of the bed starring at the gun Tybor was pointing at her. Her heart was pounding so heart, she thought it was gonna explode.

"What kind of fool do you take me for detective" Bushido hissed angry at Elliot.  
"Your stupidity just cost you your life and the life of your partner" he said while glancing at Olivia. He then quickly released Elliot and pushed him on his knees. Tybor then took his place and held him on his knees while he held his gun pointed at his temple. Elliot never stood a chance. "But first I'm gonna finish what you started, before I kill you both".

In a matter of seconds he climbed on the bed and started straddling an almost naked Olivia.  
She started fighting him immediately, hitting and kicking him wherever she could get a shot.  
Elliot tried to get up ignoring the gun being pointed at him. Tybor quickly used the gun the knock him over the head. Elliot fell back on his knees and his vision started to blur. He could hear the struggle taking place between Olivia and Bushido, but he was to dizzy to get up again.

Bushido was finding it a little bit difficult to restrain Olivia. "Get off me" she kept yelling.  
He slapped her hard across the face. This stunned her for a few seconds but it was enough for him to grab hold of her wrists and wrestle them over her head. She grunted a little bit from the pain and exhaustion. "I would've made quite a profit if you were one of my girls" he said as he looked down at her.  
"Screw you, you sick bastard" she spat at him.  
This time he hit her so hard he busted her lip.  
Blood trickled down from her lip across her chin.  
He held her wrists in one hand as he let the other roam over her stomach. She tried to wriggle free from his grasp. Trying to get away from his touch.

Out of the blue he crushed his lips on hers.  
She moaned with disgust and tried to move her head away. He sat back up and smiled evilly at her.  
"You disgusting son of a bitch" she yelled at him.  
"I'm gonna make sure you rot in jail" she continued.  
She was mad as hell and struggled with all her might to get free and kick this guy's ass all over the place. He then all of a sudden flipped her over on her stomach and held her wrists firmly in place.  
"I'm going to fuck you like the bitch you are" he snarled in her ear. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her hips up. She felt him tugging her panties and panicked. "No!" she yelled over and over again.

It was then the rest of the team burst through the door and in a matter of seconds had Tybor to the floor and yanked Bushido off of Olivia and next to tybor on the floor. Olivia quickly covered herself up and went to check on Elliot, who was still a little dizzy but immediately recognised Olivia. "Oh god Liv I'm so sorry" he said while he held her in his arms hugging her tightly. Cragen immediately went to check up on his favorite detectives. He sighed with relieve when he saw they were unharmed. Olivia got up and walked up to Bushido who was cuffed and ready to be taken out. She looked him in the eye and kneed him right in the groin. Bushido doubled over in pain. "I'll make sure you'll never leave prison" she whispered in his ear. She pissed Bushido of big time as he jumped at her knocking her to the floor. The police quickly grabbed Bushido again and dragged him out of the room while he was kicking and screaming "I'm gonna kill you, you bitch" "I'm gonna kill you both.  
Olivia took Elliot's hand as he pulled her off the floor. He threw his arm around her and together they left the room.


End file.
